The Martin Family
The Martin Family is a family of characters featured in MTV's Teen Wolf. Lydia Martin is a Banshee. Her mother, Mrs. Martin, and her father, Mr. Martin are divorced. Lorraine Martin Lorraine Martin was Lydia's paternal grandmother. When Lydia was young, they would read The Little Mermaid and Lydia insisted on being called "Ariel" after the book's main character. Decades ago, Lorraine worked for IBM in San Francisco and was in love with a woman named Maddy. Lydia believes her grandmother, with knowledge of computers, was used by The Benefactor to create the code she uses for The Dead Pool. In Perishable, Lydia relates a story in which her grandmother had a premonition that Maddy was going to die during a storm on the lake, suggesting she was Banshee like her granddaughter. After Maddy's death, she sought out Parapsychologists to explain her abilities. This led her to Meredith Walker. The experiments carried out on the girl drove her insane. Lorraine was committed to Eichen House where she was later killed by Brunski. The actor playing Lorraine was not identified in the credits. Natalie Martin Natalie Martin is Lydia's mom. In Season 1 she and her husband bicker during Parent/Teacher conferences at Beacon Hills High School. She claims her husband "warped" Lydia by forcing her to choose with which of her parents she wanted to live. (Read More...) After the attack during the school dance, Mrs. Martin is seen briefly at Lydia's hospital bedside. (Read More...) In Season 2, as Lydia struggles with Peter Hale's mind games, her mother forces her to see school psychologist Ms. Morrell. (Read More...) In Season 3, Mrs. Martin is supportive after Lydia is attacked and nearly strangled to death by Jennifer Blake. She offers her daughter advice on make up to cover the ligature marks, comparing the marks on her daughter's neck to the hickeys she received in her own youth. (Read More...) She takes over teaching Beacon Hills High School science classes after the death of Adrian Harris. In the Season 4 episode, The Benefactor, she lets Lydia use their lake house before they sell it. She and Coach are supposed to oversee the PSAT but an outbreak among the students prompts her to call the Centers for Disease Control. (read more...) She follows Lydia to the lake house to find out why the girl is spending so much time there. She gives her an urn purported to hold her paternal grandmother's ashes. Instead, they find Mountain Ash. (read more...) Natalie Martin is played by Susan Walters (the real life wife of Linden Ashby.) Mr. Martin, Lydia's father, makes only a couple of appearances on the show. In Season 1 he seems ready for the worst as he and Lydia's mother meet with Lydia's teachers. He's expecting "bad grades, concentration issues, bad behavior." We don't see his reaction to learning that Lydia is the smartest and most popular girl in school. (Read More...) In Season 2, as Lydia recovers from the attack during the school dance, her father stays with her at the hospital. (Read More...) Mr. Martin is played by Atlanta-based actor Jeff Rose. Lydia Martin, is the smartest and most popular student at Beacon Hills High School. She can subconsciously sense when someone is murdered. She's recently learned she is a Banshee. Holland Roden portrays Lydia. Main Article: Lydia Martin Category:Families